The Doll
by o0DreamWeaver0o
Summary: ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**The Doll**

By **DreamWeaver**

"50,000 dollars, do I hear 55,000 dollars?"

The bidding place was noisy, expensive smells were emanating from the room. There were many men and women lavishly clad, smoking cigars and drinking wine, all gathered for the show. On the stage was the current bid, a prized possession of an ancient queen from the Mesopotamian era. It was a lyre. Normally, such a thing would have gone straight to the museum but at this time, nobody cared. All they wanted was to get a treasure nobody else had. Bidding was more than just a game for rich nobles who had money to burn. It was a competition.

"60,000 dollars" said a man as he raised his wine glass, slightly shaking the contents with his movements. His dark brown eyes held the triumphant glint of a bidder who won the treasure.

"60,000 dollars, do we hear 65,000 dollars?" asked the auctioneer to the crowd and then he continued, " None? Alright, sold to Lord Kouga."

The next thing to be auctioned was placed in a covered steel cage, capturing the interest of the crowd. What thing could be so precious that it had to be placed in there? Surely it was not the crown jewels of the royal family. The Queen would hang their necks if it happened and the Queen was known to have such a violent temper when provoked.

"Now my dear people, this is the main highlight of tonight's bids, the most treasured prize of all. She came from a ruined temple found at the heart of the forest of death." He said as he pulled the cloth off the cage, eliciting gasps from the ladies and some of the men from the crowd. In the cage was a young girl with black hair dressed in heavy robes with lots of ornaments around her. She stirred for a moment, opening her eyes to reveal the cerulean orbs that hide within.

"Her hair color is like spun midnight, my friends. I tell you. And look at her lovely little eyes, sapphires with flickers of silver and flashes of gold. Her skin is snow white, like a porcelain doll. It is truly a contrast to the hot but sometimes humid climate of the forest of death. She appears to have been the last of the priestesses that guard the temple of Nienna. Nobody knows how her village was destroyed. It was deserted when I and my men ventured there. One thing is for certain folks, she is definitely a keeper and a fine jewel to the crown of your collection."

The said girl just stared mutely at the crowd. She was confused and afraid of what they would do to her but she wasn't oblivious enough not to know what they plan to do with her. She had seen this happen before and sadly, she was taken to be part of this inhuman game. It was all the same. Prisoners of war, slaves, women and children were sold to different countries. They were stolen from their land, stripped from their rights and freedom, abused and stepped on. It was all the same. She saw the leery looks of some men and she grew more afraid.

"Do I hear 150,000 dollars?" She heard the man speak.

"150,000 dollars" said a man in a violet robe.

"160,000 dollars." Said another with a dog on his shoulder and he flashed a smile showing his canines towards her direction.

"160,000 dollars, do I hear 165,000?"

**15 minutes earlier**

On the left side of the stage, in a dimly lit corner was a man with deep set amber eyes and light silver colored hair with magenta stripes adorning his face, looking as regal as ever with his companion. The companion, a man with the same features too though rougher in appearance, was happily slurping his most favorite meal, ramen.

"Oi, are you going to bid Sesshou-teme?" the blond asked.

"Hn" was the only answer he got.

"You know, if you continually send out one-word answers to people who want to have a decent conversation with you, you might wake up one day unable to speak at all. Sometimes, I think you're worse than a laconic."

"Big words coming from the mouth of an idiot"

"_**HEY!"**_

"150,000 dollars" said Naraku, the man who wore the purple and black ensemble with a dark-haired woman beside him.

"I see Naraku is participating in the bid as well. Too bad his sense of fashion is as tacky as ever." said the "idiot", smacking his lips in satisfaction as he finally finished eating his ramen.

"Says the idiot who still wears red underwear."

The companion gasped. "_**Oi Teme!**_ Have you been spying on me?! Are you gay?! Answer me damnit!"

Sesshoumaru turned to face him and sent him a glare that could freeze hell up. How dare he insinuate that he was an invert. He wouldn't even dare look at the idiot if he were the last male specimen found on earth.

"Your fly is open." He said casually, maintaining his usual cool demeanor.

"160,000 dollars" bidded Kouga as he showed his signature doggish smile.

What irked him was where Kouga smiled. He went to gander at the girl in the cage.

"_What a weird eye color."_ He mused. The girl looked aghast, probably scared to death. He understood why. He scanned her whole figure. She certainly wasn't that bad looking. He was sure underneath that dirt and grime was a lovely girl. Her most valuable asset wasn't her body or pretty face. It was her eyes. It was a very beautiful shade of blue. Beneath the confusion and fear that clouded her eyes were passion, defiance and an innocence that seemed so surreal. He then knew that at that moment, he must have her. He must possess her.

"160,000 dollars, do we hear 165,000 dollars? No? Sold-"

"10,000,000 dollars."

The auctioneer's eyes grew big. "T-ten million dollars? Lord Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru smirked a bit, enjoying the sight of the cowering auctioneer in front of him. The rest of the crowd started to murmur amongst themselves.

"You heard me. 10,000,000 dollars."

The auctioneer cleared his throat, obviously intimidated by the arrogant air of confidence that Sesshoumaru held.

"Very well, anymore bidders?"

None could respond to the question as the crowd grew silent.

He faked a cough and then went on with the show. "None? Sold to Lord Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru's smirk grew big again if that were possible without him being out of character. He then stood up to collect his prize. He didn't care about the dumbfound and invidious looks that were hurled upon him. He couldn't care less.

"Oi Teme! Are you sure of what you are doing?! "

"Hn" Sesshoumaru replied to which Inuyasha fully understood. After all, being the _only_ trusted friend of Sesshoumaru would let you have the advantage of comprehending one-word answers. Surprising? Yes. He was a _trusted_ friend. Nuff said.

"Err… My Lord, You're not going to release her here, are you?"asked the auctioneer.

Sesshoumaru shot him a glare. How dare he imply that he should do as he bespoke. Nobody mandated Lord Sesshoumaru of the West no matter how indirect it may be given.

"Open her cage..NOW!"

The man scrambled on his feet as he hurriedly searched for the key to the lock in his pocket.

The cage opened and Sesshoumaru reached out a hand to the girl. She looked at him with questioning eyes-that of an innocent child.

"Come" he said.

She looked at his stoic face, looking deeply in his raven eyes devoid of emotion and then to his outreached hand. She took it and held it tightly. He pulled her and helped her stand.

What surprised her and the on looking crowd was Sesshoumaru's next action. He suddenly swung his arm and held her like a baby, carrying her like a prized possession for that was what she was. Unable to react and voice out her shock, she found herself being carried towards the carriage.

"Oi! Are you going home now?" asked Inuyasha.

"Hn"

"Hmmp! Never mind. You girl", Inuyasha said motioning to the girl in Sesshoumaru's arms. "Don't worry about Lord Ice Prick here. He's just being a bastard and although he acts like he always has a stick stuck up his ass, you'll be fine. If he bothers you in any way, you'll be welcome to stay in my place."He added, grinning widely.

"I suggest you leave now Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru stated with a killing intent. Really now, it wasn't a good idea to insult him with him listening to every word he said. It was stupid.

Inuyasha just laughed at him as he closed the carriage door, leaving Sesshoumaru and the girl behind.

The ride back to the Taisho Manor was silent with the girl looking out the window and Sesshoumaru glancing towards her direction every now and then. A few minutes more and they had reached the Taisho estate where the Taisho Manor was located. The guards opened the huge gate which carried the Taisho crest, the crescent moon.

The carriage was opened by a kind footman who helped the girl get out. Bright blue eyes twinkled with amazement at the sight of the magnificent manor as she entered it.

"This place is even grander than the palace of the King and the temples of Mother Goddess Nienna." She thought. However, her amazement was cut short when she was pulled inside by Sesshoumaru.

"Welcome back Lord Sesshoumaru." Said a chorus of maids with a nasty looking butler of short stature.

"Hn"

She felt the queer stares being given to her by the help and she couldn't help but redden at the sight she must have must be thinking, _"What could their master be doing with a weird-looking girl like her?" _Everything was so strange to her. Their clothes, their appearance, and the way they talked. Everything.

"Tend to her in every way and I shall see her in my room once you are done" he said as he left the girl at the mercy of his help.

The girl was led to a strange chamber where she was stripped of her garments. She tried to protest when they started to take off the last of her undergarments but they succeeded in taking it off her and pushed her on to the porcelain tub. She would have hit herself from the rough-handling of the maids if it weren't for the quick hands of the kind, elderly-looking maid who shooed all the other maids away.

"Now, now dear..please cooperate."She said as she took the girl's hands from her chest.

She was surprised to see what the girl had been hiding. She saw elegant markings and a mystic-looking emblem on the left side of her hip. She could see the slight hesitation of the girl and she smiled as if to reassure the girl that her fears were nothing to worry about. She then proceeded to bathe the girl thoroughly. She scrubbed her hair, her legs, her feet, her shoulders and the back of her ears till she was squeaky clean. Her fingernails and toenails were cut to short perfection. She was anointed with sweet-smelling perfumes and oils that were mild. The girl was none-too-happy though when she discovered that her markings have been erased. The only thing was left of it was the star-shaped scar that she had acquired from her birth. Her body was towel-dried and her hair was brushed and put up in a bun while she was dressed in a blackish-red gown.

The woman made her look at herself in the mirror and she was surprised to see her reflection. She was a far cry from her former self yet surprisingly, she took it all in a calm manner. She was used to this kind of living anyway. Her people had intentionally built their city in the middle of the forest of death, hidden from the prying eyes of the "civilized barbarians" and had lived peacefully by themselves with nature under the guidance of their Mother goddess Nienna. Her mother was a weaver while her father was a warrior destined by birth to be the protector of the village where they lived. They had been together for as long as she could remember until the time came when they were suddenly attacked by the "barbarians".

She flinched at the unpleasant memory.

"You Girl! Lord Sesshoumaru will see you now!" said the butler from before. In her mind, he resembled the ugly toad god of her village who was the guardian of the little children. He just squawked in a very loud voice that was very painful to the ear. She bobbed her head questioningly, blinking her eyes in confusion. What on earth was that person talking about?

The butler sighed and then escorted her to His Lord's room. She found him sitting by the fireplace, drinking his evening tea as he read over some pieces of paper.

"We have arrived, Master." Said the butler.

"Leave the girl may leave now Jaken."

The butler "Jaken" bowed his head low and then walked out the door, closing it. They were once again alone together. Sesshoumaru gestured her to go and sit beside him and for some reason, she seemed to understand.

She came forward, quite unsure of her actions.

"_What is he going to do with me?"_ She thought nervously, gripping her hands tightly. _"Is he going to violate me?"_

He eyed on her thoughtfully. "You look more beautiful now" he murmured, taking a strand of her hair in her hand and smelled it. Indeed it was true. The girl's locks seemed to look shinier and healthier now that it was cleaned and her skin restored to its fair white complexion free from dirt and grime.

Her stomach grumbled and she blushed.

Sesshoumaru chuckled, "It seems that you are hungry." He rang the bell for the kitchen whilst he twirled her strand of hair in his hand.

She faced the fire and watched it dance. Sesshoumaru then crept behind the girl as he crooked his head towards the arch of her neck. His amber eyes shone darker against the light of the fire. And even though the room was toasty warm, the girl felt a sudden chill run down her spine as he gave a kiss on the base of his neck, feeling his warm breath tickling her ear.

And he spoke in words, she never understood.

"From now on, you are mine. You belong to me. You are my Kagome."


	2. Chapter 2

**The Doll**

by **DreamWeaver**

**Chapter 2**

The next few days were very difficult for Kagome. She was restricted by language barriers that rendered her helpless. Her every movement was monitored by Kaede, the elderly woman who helped her against the foolish maids. She assisted her in bathing, eating, putting on the weird garments that she was forced to wear. It was hard of course. She hated the corset that had been forced on her. She felt like a new born being taught things for the first time. Sometimes, she even felt stupid having to speak in sign language when she had a voice.

"_I guess this is how babies feel. The only difference is that I'm a full grown adult whose head is already full of things."_ She thought.

She learned some new things too. In a span of five months, she could speak basic Clovian due to the rigorous teaching of elite female tutors that Sesshoumaru hired. She learned to pick up social graces that one must learn but every now and then, she tends to slip into her native language and customs such as basking in the light of a full moon in honor of her mother goddess Nienna.

Though she may look calm in what she does especially for one forcibly taken from her own land, she still held that fierce look of defiance in her eyes every time she was displeased of their actions in regards to her. It was not that she was submissive. She just knows which side one's bread must be buttered. If she ever hopes of going back to her family again, she must learn to play her cards right even if it means that she must stay at this place for an indefinite period of time.

Every night, she worries about her family even though there is nothing she could do to help her predicament. She was a stranger in a foreign land with no title, no money in her name and that, she was already a property of another. She didn't blame Sesshoumaru. After all, he was nothing but kind to her to the metagrobolizement of the househelp. She knew he didn't care. His actions weren't governed by others only by himself. She knew he was a strange creature-different from others yet exactly alike. Such an irony. He didn't abuse her. He never said an unkind word. He treated her like a child and gave her gifts. Though for her, it was somewhat irritating. She was already 16 years of age for crying out loud. Perhaps, this is the man's weird fetish.

She had been sitting by the window, waiting for his return as she had routinely done yet it seemed that he would not be able to go home that night. It was already very late. She stifled a yawn that threatened to escape her lips.

"_It's a starless night tonight."_ She ruminated and then let out a breath of air. _"I guess it's time for me to sleep."_

She stood up and then headed for her room. As she was walking by the hallway, she noticed that one of the rooms which had previously been locked up had been opened and it seemed that there was a person inside. She paused, contemplating on her next course of action. Sesshoumaru had explicitly warned her _never_ to enter the room _at all costs_. Still, curiosity got the better of her.

"_A little peek won't hurt."_ She thought aloud, not minding if someone had heard her. She slowly moved forward to look at the source of light inside the room.

"Stop"

Alarmed, she hitched in her breath, feeling her heart beat faster than normal. She was sure that a

She turned back to face the origin of the voice. It had been Inuyasha all along.

"Inuyasha, you startled me."

Inuyasha just shook his head and closed the door behind her.

"Keh, you know Lord Ice in the Ass won't appreciate you snooping around his private room." He said.

"Why? What's inside there? And why are you here Inuyasha? It's late." Kagome said.

"I'm just here to pick up some documents for Sesshoumaru, visit my lady love" He said with his trademark grin before he added, "And more importantly, what are _you_ doing here? Shouldn't you be asleep already?"

"That is … Umm…"

"Keh, Nevermind. Just go to sleep. Sesshoumaru won't be back til morning. Don't worry though. I won't tell him about your little escapade tonight." He said.

"And I'm sure you want something in return Inuyasha." Kagome

"Heh! Do I look like someone who would take advantage of your curiosity?" He said.

"Maybe" She teased. "I heard that you were always spending time in that monk's place. I wouldn't be surprised if you already impregnated a woman by the sideways."

"Harsh" Inuyasha said feigning hurt. "Nah, seriously I'm just here for the documents and for she-who-must-not-be-named"

"She-what?"

"Well, good night Kagome. See you soon and tell Kaede I said hi."

And then, Inuyasha left her.

Kagome arrived at the dining table with Sesshoumaru already eating his breakfast.

"_Oh, He must have arrived just now."_ She thought noticing that he was still wearing his clothes from the day before.

"Kagome, Sit" He said and so she did and soon after, the maids started to bring in her own breakfast of jasmine tea and some freshly baked croissants. The two dined in silence as usual. Sesshoumaru was not the talkative type and Kagome, well, it felt awkward talking to a person who doesn't talk back to you.

As she was just about finished with her meal, she noticed that his slightly concealed left hand had fresh wounds that were only beginning to heal. She continued what she was doing but she couldn't help but look back at it.

"What's wrong?" His voice rang to her ear.

"Your hands"

He looked at his hands with a bored expression.

"It will heal. You need not to worry about This Sesshoumaru."

"But hiding it from me will only make me worry even more." She said indignantly.

She then and there stopped eating and proceeded to get the first aid kit from the nearby lavatory. She knelt down in front of his carrying some cotton balls, disinfectant and fresh bandages and started to treat his wounds.

Sesshoumaru looked at her in an unknown fascination, noting the sight she made when the rays of the sun hit her midnight black hair.

"Hn"

"There… All better" She smiled at her work. "So, did you meet Inuyasha already?" she asked.

He raised a brow at her. "And pray do tell This Sesshoumaru how you knew he was here last night?"

She gave a nervous chuckle. "I kind of had a run in with him last night while I was waiting for you."

He nodded his response to her question.

"This Sesshoumaru would like you to accompany him to the city."

"Eh?"

They had arrived at their Destination. Yura's Boutique. Inside, they were greeted by a very busty and beautiful woman with shoulder-length black hair and red eyes.

"Ah… My Lord.. so good of you to drop by and visit my humble boutique." She said, minding Kagome's shy stance behind Sesshoumaru.

"I have come to request clothing made for her."

"Ahh.. so this is the lovely maiden you spoke of a few days ago." Yura began circling her, giving her a very critical assessment before she took hold of her hair. "And such lovely hair too.. would you mind if I cut it?"

"H-huh?" Kagome was taken aback by her sudden request.

"such beautiful, beautiful hair"

"Yura, if you cannot fulfill this Sesshoumaru's request then we shall do our business elsewhere." He said.

"Not so fast My Lord. I never said I wouldn't do the job" Yura then motioned Kagome to follow her into her work place, "Now, I shall get your measurements. Jakotsu, bring on the fabrics."

"Sure, Sure" Jakotsu soon emerged with a bundle of fabrics for Kagome to choose. "Pick out any fabric you like. Then we shall make clothes for you."

Normal 0 false false false EN-US X-NONE X-NONE !-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:"Cambria Math"; panose-1:2 4 5 3 5 4 6 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:1; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-format:other; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:0 0 0 0 0 0;} font-face {font-family:Calibri; panose-1:2 15 5 2 2 2 4 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1073750139 0 0 159 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-unhide:no; mso-style-qformat:yes; mso-style-parent:""; margin-top:0in; margin-right:0in; margin-bottom:10.0pt; margin-left:0in; line-height:115%; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:11.0pt; font-family:"Calibri","sans-serif"; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-bidi;} .MsoChpDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; mso-default-props:yes; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-bidi;} .MsoPapDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; margin-bottom:10.0pt; line-height:115%;} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.0in 1.0in 1.0in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

"Very well then, I shall return shortly. Kagome wait here."

"Umm.. yes"

It took them a while to get her measurements, with Yura and Jakotsu eyeing on her every now and then and whispering amongst themselves.

Some ladies in the boutique noticed Kagome.

"Hey, Isn't that woman the one Sesshoumaru bought at the auction?" whispered one to the other.

"Yeah, I can't believe Sesshoumaru would bring her here to the polite society. Look at her.. Have you ever seen such electric blue eyes?" answered one.

"No.. It's such a rare color. The only known people to have that eye color disappeared over 20 years ago."

"How would you know that?"asked the brown head.

"My grandfather told me that. He said that there was a great fire that erupted here in Clovia. The one behind it was a man with red eyes who had a feud with one of the families here. After that, nobody knew why the whole family disappeared leaving behind a few of their servants in the dead of the night. don't really recall all of it but that was how it happened."

"Is that so?"

"Hmm.. such gossips" Jakotsu muttered and rooled his/her eyes as he showed Kagome his designs for her.

"But never mind that. Don't you think she's just the queerest creature you saw? After being saved by Lord Sesshoumaru, she desperately tries to become one of us?" she said as she giggled and went on to exit with her friends.

Sesshoumaru arrived after a short while carrying a big brown parcel. Kagome had been dressed in another gown though Yura told her that she would have to come back for her other gowns. It takes a while to make masterpieces after all. And Yura only offers the best.

"Where would you like to go now Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked his female companion. He noticed that she had been feeling low ever since he came back.

"Nowhere.. I just want to go home."

"Hn"

He led her back to the carriage and said to the driver, "To the Manor"

Kagome had been silent for the rest of the trip home. In her mind, what she really wanted was to go home to her family. Back to the place she grew up in. Back to the place where she was not any different from others. Back to the place where she was respected by the people she loved.

.......

I seriously need a beta. I know this whole chapter is all messed up. I just typed this today so there are a lot of mistakes here. *sigh*

I accept comments and suggestions. Feel free to send them to me ^^

.......


	3. Chapter 3

Please check chapter 2 again for the added scenes...

Sorry for the mistakes

**The Doll**

By **DreamWeaver**

**Chapter 3**

"Ms. Kagome! Please wait!" huffed Kohaku as he tried to catch his breath. "You really are energetic first thing in the morning."

Kohaku was the second friend whom Kagome had met after Kaede. He was the apprentice of Sesshoumaru's accountant-_slash-_monk. Did I forget to mention that the said monk was also a known pervert in town? Well, actually he suffers from a mile disease called Old Monk's Hands [_le mie mani hanno cominciato a vagare_]. Luckily, Kohaku was known to be immune and tolerant to his advances. Poor town girls though.

Kagome just laughed. "Why, Kohaku? Am I too fast for you?"

"You wish" Kohaku replied lightheartedly. They both took a seat under the shade of the great Goshinki tree.

"Ne Kagome…Are you hungry? I brought some rice cakes we could share." He said, passing Kagome some of it.

It was a fine day that day, a little cloudy but with no signs of rain.

"So, how's the apprenticeship with Miroku going on?"She asked.

"Well, the letcher and I are off to Darkdale to deliver a message from Jinenji."

"Oh" Kagome's face fell. "How's Jinenji by the way? Is he okay now?"

"Well, he should be fine now. Lord Sesshoumaru brought him to a healer. You should be careful too Kagome. He said he was attacked by bandits from the north so don't you ever stray too far from the city or Lord Sesshoumaru's manor." Kohaku warned.

Kagome raised an eyebrow. Kohaku noticed this, "You know you stick around with Lord Sesshoumaru too much that you're picking up his habits." He added.

"I see."Kagome said with an evil glint to her blue eyes. "_You_ should be careful with Miroku then Ko-ha-ku."

"Are you implying something Kagome? I'm not gay." Kohaku said as a matter-of-factly.

"I did not say anything Kohaku dear. It's all in your head." Looking at the sky, Kagome became aware that it was already half past noon. "I'd better go back Kohaku. Kaede might throw a fit if she finds out I've been gone for an hour."

Kohaku stood up, wiping his trousers free from dust and soon, helped Kagome stand up.

"I will escort you there."

"Thanks Kohaku"

"Anytime Kagome"

They passed by the drugstore on the way home.

"Hey, isn't that Kikyo?" Kagome inquired.

Kikyo was the younger sister of Kaede who was seldom home during Kagome's stay at the manor. She would usually visit only for a short time before going back to Tranquilton where she works as a doctor.

"Oh yes, She must have gone back here to get more supplies."Kohaku answered.

Kagome nodded her head and carried on walking home.

Kohaku dropped her off the front gate and then ventured back into the city. Kagome whilst walking had taken the path via the rose garden to reach the kitchen door. However, upon walking, she noticed a tiny black head bobbing from the bushes just 10 feet in front of her.

"H...hello?"She called out.

The said tiny black head snapped in attention, slowly leveling her brown eyes into Kagome's. Kagome felt her feet firmly planted to the ground. She couldn't move. The girl…It was like looking at her own reflection... Only a few years younger... with the exemption of the eyes. The young girl had chocolate eyes-chocolate eyes that were blank and exhausted.

"How…"

The girl then mouthed a word to her before running off. Kagome saw her run off and advanced to catch up with her.

"W-wait!"

But the girl had already disappeared as if she were a bubble.

"Kagome-child, who are you chasing?" an elderly woman's voice entered her ears.

"Ka…Kaede…did you happen to see a child, a young girl about the age of 9 dressed in a white frock pass by?"she asked, catching her breath.

The old woman frowned. "No child… I don't believe I have… There are no children in the manor Kagome."

"Are.. are you sure? I just saw one by the rose garden. She looked like me, Kaede, with brown eyes!"

"Come now, Kagome. You best come inside and change your clothes lest you want Lord Sesshoumaru to be angry at you."

Taking one last look at the garden, Kagome then followed Kaede inside."

"Inuyasha, I must go. You know how much he needs me." Said Kikyo pleadingly.

Kagome was just about to enter her own room when she heard Kikyo voice coming from the secret room which she should not enter.

"How about me Kikyo? I need you too."

"I know." Replied Kikyo sadly.

Kagome inclined closer to hear better of the sad episode going about.

"Kikyo, I have waited for a long time for you."

"Inuyasha.. please.. please understand me."

"I know." Inuyasha said rather forcefully. "He is not forcing you to do this Kikyo."

"_Inuyasha and Kikyo are together?"_ thought Kagome. _"I have never realized this."_

"Perhaps it is time for your slumber Kagome."said a voice behind her.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!"She exclaimed in a hushed tone. "I…I'm sorry"

"Off to your room Kagome and lock the door."

"Ye-yes.. Sesshoumaru-sama… Goodnight."

"Goodnight…Kagome."

Thinking back about the happenings that transpired that day, with Kagome finding a young girl that nobody seemed to know, accidentally eavesdropping on Inuyasha's and Kikyo's conversation and then being caught in the act by Sesshoumaru, she wondered what would happen in the next days to come.

And as she drifted off to sleep, brown eyes haunted her dream…..

"_Ma…..ma…."_


End file.
